A past best forgotten
by Samerys707
Summary: Prince Arthur feels betrayed and hurt when Merlin leaves for Ealdor especially when harsh words are exchanged. Merlin is tricked into a past encounter where a desicion must be made. But can he commit to a prince he was destined to forget. Will Arthur put his prejudice aside in time to help Merlin realise who his heart really belongs to? Slash Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I couldn't get this out of my head. Anyway I hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes. sorry. Though I have checked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It was a lovely day and Camelot was thriving in peace and prosperity. The king and Queen were happy, and magic continued to flow around them. Their son Prince Arthur Pendragon however was NOT happy. The reason, simply because he was irrevocably in love with his idiot, clumsy manservant.

Merlin was Arthur's manservant. A reward bestowed upon him by King Uther for saving his son's life. When Merlin first met the prince, he despised him because he was a pompous ass, who was full of himself. Yet as he began working for him, his thoughts changed. He started to feel a twisted feeling in his stomach when he saw the Prince and his heart would beat faster than normal. Merlin knew the feeling too well, and really it was NOT good. So since it was his mother's birthday in two days time, he decided to leave for Ealdor. The only problem was informing the Prince.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and the prince was sleeping. A small tap on the door was heard before it was swung walked inside and placed Arthur's breakfast, on the table.

"Let's have you lazy daisy!," Merlin exclaimed cheerfully as he walked towards the window and opened the curtains. He smiled wickedly at the sleeping prince, before tugging at the bed cover's and throwing them on the floor. Arthur gasped in surprise as the coldness settled on his skin and sent shiver's through his body.

The prince was sat up on the bed in an instance, with a moody expression on his face. He quickly smirked before picking up a goblet and throwing at Merlin, who ducked before it could hit his face. Arthur Pendragon was unmistakably now pouting as he reached for his bed cover's.

"Oh no you don't!," Merlin said before pulling the cover's back off the Prince.

"Merlin!," the Prince whined as he tried pulling back his cover's. His manservant however smirked before his eyes flashed gold and the cover's disappeared. It wasn't a shock that Merlin had magic, after all it was legalized in Camelot.

"Ha!," Merlin scoffed "now get up!,"

The prince scowled at his manservant before grumpily getting up from his bed and began to strip into his clothes for the day. Merlin took a peek at Arthur's skin and suddenly felt a slight blush reach his cheeks. As the prince turned to look at Merlin, his manservant quickly turned away.

"Do you have to wake me up so early?," Arthur complained in annoyance as he sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

"Well, technically it's not early. And as a Prince you have duties," Merlin replied whilst tidying the room.

"Ha," huffed the prince "What's got you in a happy mood?," Arthur asked staring at his manservant as he hummed whilst tidying around.

Merlin stopped and awkwardly shuffled his feet. He cleared his throat, clearly nervous now. "Well you see...," He trailed off unable to form the words and tell the prince he was going away for a few days.

There was a tap on the door and the Prince moved his gaze away from Merlin before asking whoever was at the door to enter. Arthur was surprised to see George another servant, who the Prince literally couldn't stand. What with the 'yes sire' and 'no sire' even if he was a good servant. Arthur could NOT take any more brass jokes. Like ever. Again

The servant bowed and grinned at the Prince, making Arthur very uneasy and nervous. Arthur moved his gaze away from George and raised his eye brows in question. Merlin grinned mischievously in return.

He cleared his throat "Yeah about before. You see Arthur...," he paused and decided to stare at the floor before continuing "I'm leaving for Ealdor!," he finished quietly.

Arthur stared at Merlin _What? He's leaving for Where? No, no-no. He can't! He belongs here, with me. _The Prince's face turned a red shade as he stood up and walked towards Merlin locking eyes with his manservant.

"I'm sorry what did you say?," Arthur asked bewildered.

Merlin sighed "You heard Arthur. I'm leaving for home!," he said and frowned at the look on Prince's face. He looked hurt and betrayed, which upset Merlin, causing his heart to ache.

The Prince just continued to stare before putting his 'I don't care' mask on. Merlin was just about to say I'll be back or try reassuring him, but it seemed Arthur wasn't having any of it.

Arthur walked swiftly towards the window and put his arms across his chest. He tilted his head to the side "Fine! Go Merlin! You are relieved from your duties. George here, can take care of me," the Prince said in a slightly cold tone, making Merlin wince.

Merlin was about to protest but seeing the look in Arthur's eyes, decided against it. Instead he turned on his heels, walking out of the Prince's chamber with a bigger ache in his heart, than ever before.

Arthur closed his eyes in frustration. His love for Merlin taking its toll even more. Its seemed he would never get the chance to be honest with himself. Now Merlin was leaving for Ealdor. _Great_. Bloody fantastic.

The Prince calmed down and decided to run after Merlin to ask him 'why he was leaving?'. If he would be back, and maybe even confess true his feelings.

As he moved away from the window he paused and suddenly frowned. His eyes grew wide and his heart plummeted faster than usual. His manservant and love was flirting. _Yes flirting_ with a maid. _A bloody maid_. Arthur's blood boiled with rage as he clenched his fists in anger before punching a wall in defeat.

But it didn't stop there. NO. Merlin was oblivious to how much he was hurting Arthur, simply as he held the maid's hand grinning at her, when she blushed. They laughed before walking out of the city hand in hand. _NO. NO._ Arthur felt himself trembling with a broken heart, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was too late. Merlin was _gone. _He lost Merlin to someone else. Yet now, it seemed Merlin was never his from the beginning

* * *

**As always what did you think. Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I apologise for any mistakes, Sorry. Though I have checked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon did not sleep. He was too stressed and hurt to do so. The image of Merlin flirting so openly would not leave the Prince's mind. _At all_. He wanted to yell at Merlin for flirting with that wench. For hurting him. And for making him feel so Jealous. _Why?_ Why did he have to fall for Merlin, of all people. He couldn't get it out of his head. The Prince was left feeling so broken and lost. Arthur needed a distraction, if Merlin could be happy then so could he.

Arthur rubbed his eyes in defeat and with a heavy sigh swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and made his way over to the window as he stared into nothing. It was early morning and the Prince felt sleep deprived, as he barely slept a wink.

Arthur had been informed earlier, that he was to join his parents and Morgana for breakfast. The Prince quickly changed into his clothes and made his way to the hall.

He didn't notice his manservant who was right behind was quickly rushing behind Arthur, as he tried to keep pace. He was_ late._ Very late.

What. The. Hell. thought the prince angrily as he heard footsteps behind him. He was NOT in the mood for jokes. _NOT at all_.

"What are you doing?," Arthur snapped as he spun around "Merlin?," he breathed whilst glaring at his manservant.

Merlin stopped to a halt, frozen by Arthur's words. _What?. _He couldn't help but blink at the Prince in confusion. He looked angry, hurt and furious. _What did I do?_ thought Merlin clearly lost. Other than wake up late.

Merlin cleared his throat "What does it look like?," he asked narrowing his eyes, "I'm serving you, while you have breakfast with your parents!"

Arthur stood confused and slightly annoyed. Merlin was supposed to be at Ealdor, or too busy flirting with that maid. Not stood in front of him looking slightly dazed and _cute_.

"I thought you went to Ealdor?," Arthur said quietly raising his eye brows in confusion.

Merlin sighed scratching his neck,"You didn't exactly let me explain!" he said frowning "I'm going tomorrow" the manservant explained.

"Right," Arthur said standing straighter "Well I don't need you, so...", the Prince trailed off before spinning on his heels and stomping off.

_Idiot._ I don't even know what I see in him. _Stupid_, stupid clumsy idiot. With the biggest grin on his cute. _Damn_. Face_. _Oh and those _gorgeous_ striking blue eyes._Clumsy fool._ Those luscious lips begging to be _kissed_. But _NO_. _The only one who can kiss Merlin is that stupid maid_ thought Arthur angrily.

Merlin stood dumbstruck and more confused than before "_What?_ Wait! Arthur...", he tried but the Prince ignored him as he walked off.

_Prat_. I don't even know why he's angry. The self-centred _clot-pole_. _Bloody fantastic_. And I'm leaving tomorrow. _Great._ I'll probably get blamed for his moodiness. _Arg_. What an utter _dollop head_. _My dollop head though _thought Merlin as he turned the opposite way and walked off in a huff.

The Prince walked inside the hall as the king and Queen greeted him.

"Morning Arthur," King Uther said as his wife smiled at him.

"Morning Father, Mother," Arthur replied a little grumpily as he looked at Morgana who arrived just after the Prince. She caught his stare and smirked at her brother before taking a seat at the table. Arthur glared at her in return. It was Morgana's signature smirk, which only meant one thing. _Trouble_. Oh. That. Is. Not._ GOOD_. thought the Prince with a frown.

"Is everything okay Arthur?," Queen Ygraine asked slightly concerned as both parents turned to face their son.

Prince Arthur was about to say 'everything is fine' but Princess Morgana decided to speak for him. If looks could kill Morgana would have been dead ten times over. For the looks Arthur was sending her now, she would die a long painful death.

"No!," Morgana said quickly as she smirked triumphantly "because he's in love," the Princess finished popping a grape into her mouth.

Arthur stared at Morgana with wide eyes, mouth left hanging open in shock. He looked at his parents who stared in disbelief. Yet before he could speak the Prince froze as he saw his love leave the room in a very shocking and dazed form.

_Merlin...w_ho just stumbled _out _of the room as the Prince stared at his retreating figure. His manservant who was NOT supposed to be here.

_Why did Merlin look so upset?_ thought Arthur slightly confused.

* * *

As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)

Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's another chapter. A little angsty. I'm totally going with the flow and seeing where it goes. So there might just be some little twists here and there. Anyhow I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin ran into the hall as fast as his feet would carry him. _Arthur was in love_. He loved someone. This hurt the warlock more than he would care to admit. He was glad he found out though. Sooner than later. He stopped outside Arthur's chamber's glaring at the door as if it would blow into pieces just like his heart. He hadn't realised soft footsteps following behind as he turned and walked away.

* * *

A figure with long blond hair peeked around the corner. She smirked to herself as it seemed the plan was working. The warlock looked absolutely hurt and devastated as coldness settled into his heart.

It was quite simple really. Except no-one would suspect her. Then the warlock would soon succumb to her master's clutches and she would be paid. Handsomely.

Except she hadn't heed the warning. Never e_ver_ come between true love. Because it will bite you back. Painfully.

* * *

Arthur ran after his love much to the shock of the King and Queen. Yet it seemed Merlin didn't want to be found. He wanted to know why Merlin looked so upset. If Merlin could love someone then why did it matter if he himself loved someone.

After looking through the whole castle he stopped and mentally cursed himself. _Merlin's chamber's_. That was where he would most likely be. Turning around he quickly walked towards the physician chamber's where Merlin's room actually was. He stopped and knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed a very dishevelled looking Merlin. The servant cleared his throat and spoke "my lord!" Merlin said and then bowed.

_Merlin bowed_. Dear lord.

Arthur stared at his love incredulously. Merlin never showed him respect. _Ever_. It was one of the things Arthur had begun to love about him. He treated him like everyone else. He always said respect was earned not shown depending on who the person was.

Something was wrong. _Very wrong_.

The Prince narrowed his eyes at Merlin who looked anywhere but back at him. This angered Arthur as he grabbed Merlin's face, gently by both of his hands.

"What are you doing Merlin?" the Prince demanded in a cold demeanor. He wanted to know desperatley, why Merlin decided, titles were suddenly so important.

The warlock however moved out of Arthur's grasp. Rather forcefully than needed. He turned on his heels and walked inside his room. The Prince gawked in shock before following after him.

This was not Merlin. This was someone else entirely. Someone cold-hearted.

The warlock grabbed his magic books, clothes and everything else he owned that he decided to take with him. He furiously put them into his bag as silent tears rolled down his cheek. Merlin didn't know who the Prince loved. Yet it ached his heart.

To know that the Prince was in love. In love with someone who was not him. Merlin would eventually except the fact Arthur was in love. But for now, he was going to stay angry at Arthur.

For making him love him. Even Merlin couldn't deny it. Ever.

"Your going? I thought you said your going tomorrow?" Arthur asked a little hurt for being lied to.

Merlin chuckled weakly "what can I say sire? The sooner I am out of Camelot the better I will feel" he remarked a little coldly.

Arthur grit his teeth in frustration as anger radiated from him. Which he then mistakenly let loose. "Fine! GO! I'm sorry to have been such a burden to you. After all there are plenty of servants to take your place. GOOD RIDDANCE!" the Prince spat angrily before slamming the door hard enough for it to fall off it hinges.

Merlin closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. _I'm sorry Arthur_. 'I didn't mean it' he whispered to the empty room.

The warlock picked up his bag and he threw it over his shoulder. He opened the door and walked out. Out of the Prince's life, unaware for the trouble headed. Not only for his Prince but himself.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome:)**

**Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes, and will correct them when I am able. Any way hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Arthur furiously stomped towards his chambers. _Damn you, Merlin _he thought angrily. He tried to calm down yet guilt consumed him. He shouldn't have lost control even when Merlin drove him mad. He couldn't control his feelings and then his anger exploded.

When Arthur stopped outside the door he saw a small envelope addressed to him. The Prince bent down and picked it up. He opened his door and walked inside.

Arthur walked towards the table and sat on the chair. He stared at the envelope curiously before tearing it open. There was a letter inside and the prince began to read:

_**Dear Arthur**_

_**I am resigning as your manservant. I will not be returning to Camelot. Ever. You always treat me like I'm beneath you and I am sick of it. I don't need you in my life. **_

_**Truth is I can no longer stand you. **_

_**Good riddance, and farewell.**_

_**Merlin your ex-manservant.**_

Arthur stared letter in front of him, as tears began to fall. He stumbled from the chair and looked outside the window. His heart broke into small pieces as Merlin walked out of Camelot Yet what hurt him more was that Merlin despised him. A sob tore through his throat as the letter crumbled to the floor. The Prince furiously smashed everything in sight before, crumbling to the floor in pieces. One last thought ran through his mind _I hate you Merlin._

* * *

Merlin walked out into the courtyard with his bag over his shoulder. The same girl from earlier, following behind him. It annoyed Merlin, immensely. _Great not again_ he thought. He was stopped as he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the same blond girl from yesterday.

"Merlin! I really need your help. You see I'm looking for this herb... " trailed of the blond girl.

Merlin smiled "Oh right! Well I can help. Shall we go now, because I really need to reach home before nightfall," he explained

The girl nodded and they both walked off together towards the woods. As Merlin walked deeper in the woods. His heart thumped furiously and his brain remained on alert. Something was not right.

The girl walked further past Merlin and stopped just behind a bush. She looked over and smiled seeing her master and the other's waiting.

"Merlin," shouted the girl, attracting her master's attention who was listening intently.

Merlin looked towards her before he suddenly found himself surrounded by men who locked eyes at him. A man stopped a few feet from Merlin. The brown-haired man with green eyes was staring at him in awe and his eyes wandered all over Merlin's body, making Merlin cower and shudder. He felt naked in front of the men and stumbled back cautiously.

He looked towards the girl before everything came together. Merlin glared at the girl who smirked in return "you bitch!" Merlin spat venomously

The man moved forward to calm Merlin down, but stopped as Merlin retreated back. The girl turned towards the man and raised her eye brows questioningly "I've done what you asked. Now where is my money, sire," asked the girl hesitantly

Merlin's eyes widened in confusion before he stared at the other men who hadn't even moved forward since they surrounded him. _What. The. Hell._

Merlin cleared his throat as he locked eyes with the man "Who are you?," he whispered.

The man smiled before speaking "Your fiancé,".

Merlin's whole world crumbled at these words. The words he so hoped, would be long forgotten. The words which might have meant something back then. But not now. No. Now at this second the words were eating him away. Suddenly he felt himself sway and then his face met the ground. But not before a pair of strong hands grabbed him and held him close.

_It's okay love_ whispered a soft voice as all conciousness was lost.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews, thoughts and ideas are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I apologise for any mistakes. Any how I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes adjusted to the view in front of him before he gasped. He was in a tent and it was dark except for the small candle, flickering on a table. He quickly closed his eyes and put all his hope in wishing this nightmare was actually a dream. That he would wake up back in Camelot.

Except he was wrong. It was a nightmare, except it was very real. He heard slight shuffling and woke to see the same man asleep at his side. He was sat in a chair next to Merlin's bed and was holding his hand. _What?_ thought Merlin in confusion.

Merlin's eyes widened as he slowly moved his hand away. The man woke in shock before frowning as he saw Merlin flinch from his touch.

"Come on, Merlin. Really?," asked the Prince as he locked eyes with Merlin.

Merlin looked away, a blush creeping up on his face. The man stood up and grabbed Merlin's face with his hands forcing him to face the Prince.

The Prince sighed "You knew this day would come, Merlin!"

Merlin shoved him away furiously "No! Okay just don't! I never asked for this. To be an heir to a kingdom," he grit his teeth furiously

Merlin stayed quite as they both took deep breaths "I suppose King Richard is near to passing on, that you are here," he asked quitely

The man sat back on the chair "Yes he hasn't got long now. You know the responsibility of Alton falls on me...and you" he added quietly

Merlin snapped his gaze before gritting his teeth "Listen Prince Laurence. This agreement your father and my grandfather made..." he trailed off.

He suddenly stood up "I don't want any part of it! Okay! Those days I stayed in Alton, I did not expect to be named an Heir. Or be forced to marry someone just for the sake of a future. I refuse it!"

Prince Laurence stood up before stomping towards Merlin his face inches away "Do you think this is easy for me? To be joined at the hip with someone who I barely know! Huh! It's always about you isn't it? You've had your freedom, now it's time to fulfill a commitment" he snapped angrily.

He paused and locked eyes with Merlin "or is this about Prince Arthur of Camelot?" he asked raising his eye brows questioningly.

Merlin stared wide-eyed before clamping his mouth shut "Say what you like? But I will never marry you or any one else. I NEVER ASKED TO BE MARRIED TO A KING!" he yelled before picking up his bag and walking out of the tent.

"MERLIN!," yelled Prince Laurence after Merlin. He froze when he heard scuffling and heavy footsteps. He drew his sword and slolwy crept out.

Merlin was standing in the middle of the clearing, as soldier's surrounded him, their swords drawn, ready to attack.

Laurence cautiously walked out and stood next to Merlin's. A man and woman both dressed rather expensively, began to circle them.

The woman moved forward, smirking "So which one of you is to be King of Alton. Or better yet which one of you is Emrys,"

Merlin looked at Laurence as they both nodded reaching a silent understanding.

"Depends! Who the hell are you?," asked Merlin in a dangerous tone.

The woman chuckled darkly. She nodded at the men who moved forwards with their swords, ready to strike.

Merlin and Laurence grit their teeth in annoyance as the soldier's charged at them. Merlin kicked one of the men, who fell down instantly. Merlin used the opportunity to grab his sword, before raising it and attacking another soldier.

The woman hissed in anger as she threw a spell towards Merlin's direction. The warlock quickly drew a barrier keeping the dark magic at bay. As all the men eventually fell the man and woman vanished.

Laurence bent down to pick a piece of cloth "It's the seal of Trenillion. This is not good Merlin. They wanted you dead or alive. Not knowing you are actually two people," informed the Prince

The Prince turned to face Merlin "You know why King Richard chose you. I could easily have been the future king with a Queen by my side. But you are magic and I am not. The balance must remain like this," insisted Laurence

Merlin sat down, his hands in his head. His shoulder's slumped in defeat as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Fine! Okay. If those men were from the kingdom of Trenillion it does not bode well for us!," explained the warlock.

Laurence reached for Merlin's hand and pulled him up, before they both walked inside the tent. The Kingdom of Alton was under threat . It was simple they needed to get ready and move out.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Anyway I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Over the next few days Arthur changed. He became cold towards all the people around him. He wasn't looking after himself, and he barely talked with his parents. He always remained inside his chamber's. Morgana was feeling the brunt of it and decided something needed to be done.

The Princess marched towards Arthur's chambers and banged on the door repeatedly. She could hear shuffling inside, knowing full well her brother was inside. Yet he made no move to open the door.

"ARTHUR!," she yelled angrily, her patience running amok. Still it seemed the Prince refused to acknowledge her presence.

Morgana sighed her hand falling to her side "Please Arthur! Come on. I know you're in there," she said quietly hoping her brother would listen.

The Princess gave up, turning on her heels and walking away. She paused when the door creaked open. Arthur revealed himself, looking more dishevelled than ever before. He had dark circles under his eyes, clearly showing he hadn't been sleeping.

"Oh Arthur!," she whispered walking towards her brother and helping him back inside.

As they both walked inside Morgana frowned. The room was in total chaos and in need of a good clean.

"What happened? Your room is a tip. Where's Merlin?," asked Morgana clearly confused. Merlin always kept Arthur's room clean. Except it looked like a bomb went off.

Arthur glared at her angrily as he stormed towards his window looking outside. The silence was unnerving yet it never lasted long.

"Nothing happened!," he said quietly

Morgana stared in confusion. Arthur's tone was different, it sounded sad yet defeated.

"Okay! Then where is Merlin!," she asked slowly not liking this version of Arthur

The Prince turned to face her. Pure anger radiated from him "how am I supposed to know. He's gone last time I checked. Seems he was too sick, of the sight of me. Not that it matters. Good riddance!," raged Arthur throwing his hands in the air.

Morgana grit her teeth in annoyance "why didn't you stop him? Whether he was your manservant or not! He was your friend!," she snapped

Arthur glared at his sister "why stop him? He made his own decision. He WAS my manservant. He WAS my friend. WAS, Morgana. Simply not anymore. He can do as he pleases...," he trailed off quietly.

Morgana took a step back and looked at Arthur. Really looked at him. There it was. Very little evidence it was, but still it was there. Arthur was hurt and in doing so, coldness had settled inside his heart.

The Princess walked forwards and locked eyes with Arthur "you love him!," she said, not a guess merely an observation.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them a warm tear suddenly rolled down his cheek. He furiously wiped it away. He would not cry, or mope or anything. Not for Merlin. He hurt him too much already.

The Prince closed his mouth a thin line forming "I don't know what you're talking about. Me, love Merlin. Don't be ridiculous," he laughed humourously

Morgana frowned "of course, because that would be preposterous!"

The Princess turned and walked towards the door. Morgana paused "since you have your sense of humour back. Mother and Father have requested you come for lunch. Don't be late!," she added before walking out, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

o0o

King Uther and Queen Ygraine were seated at the dining tabel. It was a private lunch made up of the royal family. Their daughter was here, yet they waited for Arthur to grace them, with his presence. It seemed finally their son was coming out of his shell. They couldn't help but worry for his state of mind. It wasn't doing him any good cooped up in his chambers. At least without a valid excuse.

It was moments later that Arthur sauntered in, a grinned plastered on his face.

"Afternoon! Father, Mother how are you both today?," he asked as he seated himself at the tabel.

Uther and Ygraine looked confused before they smiled, gracefully "we are fine son. How are you?," asked the Queen.

Arthur smiled as he picked up a piece of bread "I am fine. Thank you," he replied

Uther cleared his throat as he locked eyes with Arthur "son we have been invited to Alton. As King Richard is near to passing, Prince Laurence will take his place as rightful heir. It is his coronation in two days time, his wedding also to a consort of his own choice,"

The Prince sighed "okay! But don't expect me to be too civil with Prince Laurence," warned Arthur

Ygraine frowned "Arthur you need to let go of the past and move on,"

Arthur glared at his mother before pouring some wine and raising his glass towards his family _move on. Oh I will _he thought bitterly before downing the wine in one go. He smirked at Morgana who worried for his brother every second of the day.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait. The chapter's not long but it's still something. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin and Prince Laurence reached Alton within two days. As they both walked towards the Kingdom in silence, both were dreading their oncoming marriage. The Prince did not mind, yet knew Merlin thought differently.

They were met by the guards, who welcomed Merlin as they remembered him from his last visit. A visit Merlin so desperately yearned to forget. However it seemed fate had a different idea. He merrily smiled at the people as they passed him by. Some stared in shock and some said 'hello'.

Merlin walked faster trying his best to avoid more citizens. He desperately wanted to see and speak with King Richard before his passing, before he finally acknowledge his true place on the throne. There was going to be an uproar no matter what precautions were taken. After the little invasion from Trenillion, Merlin knew it was not good.

They both stopped outside the kings chamber's as the guards let them pass. The warlock slowly walked towards the kings bed, where he lay unmoving and his breathing very faint. His eyes were closed and his face pale, yet Merlin covered his hand with his own. The warmth of Merlin aroused the king as he weakly opened his eyes.

The King stared at Merlin as he struggled to stop his tears from falling, though to no avail. King Richard blinked not truly believing who was right in front of him. After years of denial and refusement to fulfil his duties as chosen heir, Merlin finally seemed understand.

King Richard smiled, gently squeezing Merlin's hand as he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Merlin," breathed the king

Merlin smiled "I'm here Sire," said the warlock as reassurance

Prince Laurence walked forwards and joined his father on the other side of the bed.

"You found him, my boy. Thank you," said the king looking at his son.

The Prince nodded his head and held his father's hand.

"I'm happy that you have found each other. I know what it feels like to fulfil duties and make Sacrifices, for the better of a Kingdom," chuckled the king weakly.

Merlin and the Prince glanced at each other confused. The warlock was going to speak, when King Richard put his hand up to silence him.

"Merlin, I know you do not love my son. I know there is someone you love, though I hope you will give my son a chance." said the King, eyes locked with the warlock

Merlin nodded "I will Sire,"

The King took a deep breath and they knew at that moment it was time. It was time for the king to leave this Kingdom he built, and the people he loves.

"Promise me that you will love the person who captures your heart. Promise me that you will look after each other and do what's right for the sake of the Kingdom and yourself. Promise Me you will fight for what is right even if it seems wrong," said the King as his eyes began to close and his heart fainted to a stop.

Prince Laurence stood up and Merlin placed a kiss on the King's head. "I promise" he whispered

The warlock could feel tears stream down his face and stumbled out of the room. Before he walked out he waited as Laurence kissed his father on the head and said "I promise".

The Prince walked towards Merlin and held out his hand. Merlin hesitated before holding his hand and they both walked out. The People knew the King was gravely ill yet not that is was an illness he would not recover from. The Prince made his way towards the balcony with Merlin at his side.

A trumpet was blown and the people stopped what they were doing. They turned to face their beloved Prince before he cleared his throat.

"I have grave news for my people. My father King Richard has passed away, due to a very serious illness. As son to King Richard I am the rightful heir to the throne." explained Prince Laurence as he tried to hold back a sob

Merlin took a deep breath before holding up his hand joined with the Prince's.

"Long live the King!" shouted the warlock as people chanted after him.

o0o

Arthur was in his chamber's as he changed into his clothes. Today they were going to Alton for Prince Laurence's coronation and wedding. It was not till another day yet the King wanted to be there to support Laurence.

The Prince was angry inside and wanted so much to get to Alton and break that man, that had embarrassed him so much. Yet he planned on that. He would break everything that made his Laurence, even if it hurt him in the end. A knock on the door startled him, so he made his way to open the door.

It was a servant. Obviously it was, who else would knock. Not Merlin. _Damn it _cursed the Prince. He was to forget about Merlin not dwell on him. It wasn't like he was coming back or anything.

The servant picked up his bags as Arthur made his way towards the courtyard. It seemed he was late as the King and Queen waited for him outside. Princess Morgana and a few guards looked up at him when he arrived. They weren't going to stay long, possibly a week, as they couldn't leave the kingdom for so long. At least unprotected, which was why Prince James, Arthur's cousin was staying behind with his father King Raymond.

As Arthur mounted his horse, his thoughts unexpectantly wandered around a raven haired boy. It seemed the Prince missed him, not that he would admit it. Maybe upon return he would visit Ealdor and offer up an apology. Thinking back Arthur concluded that he may have been too harsh with his words. The Prince sighed holding back a growl upon his visit to see the well hated Prince Laurence.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin and Laurence made arrangements for the burial of King Richard. He was aware that neighbouring Kingdoms would be arriving soon, upon the news od the Kings death.

Prince Laurence knew Arthur would be coming for the ceremony yet refused to tell Merlin about it. The sooner Arthur found out about their marriage the better. He knew Arthur had a score to settle, but he really didn't want Merlin to be brought into it.

Laurence stood outside Merlin's chamber's. Today his father was to be buried and he wanted to make sure Merlin was ready. As he knocked on the door, he waited for a response. The Prince frowned, it was awfully long for him not to answer the door. Laurence turned the door and walked inside. He froze turning to face the other way.

"Sorry!," said the Prince, blushing furiously

Merlin groaned as he quickly hid behind the dresser. In a flash he quickly dressed himself and walked to find the Prince in the same place.

"You can look now. I'm decent!," huffed Merlin as he crossed his arms

Prince Laurence turned around, his eyes wandering around Merlin's figure. A cough interrupted his gaze and he averted his eyes to the man in front of him.

"You are ready now, right?," spoke Prince Laurence

Merlin nodded his head as he moved to walked out. The Prince following after him at a steady pace.

o0o

King Uther and Queen Ygraine reached Alton mid morning. They had yet to hear the news of King Richards timely death. Arthur kicked his horse further as they entered the courtyard.

Prince Arthur was greeted by servants as they helped him off the horse. He looked around trying to catch the eye of Prince Laurence, except he was nowhere to be seen.

The King and Queen of Camelot came off their horses and stood next to Arthur. It was very quite in the courtyard. Not many people around at all.

"Where is everyone?," asked Arthur looking at one of the servants

The servant looked at Arthur, suddenly quite nervous "My lord. Prince Laurence and the people are burying King Richard,"

King Uther stared with wide eyes "King Richard has passed?,"

Another servant nodded his head. "It was yesterday mid morning my Lord. Prince Laurence had told us of your arrival. Prince Laurence will arrive shortly with his consort. Please follow me to your quatres" said the servant.

King Uther nodded his head and gestured for the servant to show them to their rooms.

o0o

Merlin held Laurence's hand as his father and King was finally laid to rest. The Prince hugged Merlin as his tears fell. The people paid their condolences and gradually the cemetry was empty, except for Merlin and Prince Laurence with a few guards.

Prince Laurence looked at the grave of his father before walking away. Merlin didn't let go of his hand nor did Prince Laurence. As they walked back to the castle in silence, Prince Laurence was in deep thought. Will Merlin hate me when he knows I invited Arthur? Will he forgive me? he thought suddenly very nervous.

They continued to walk until they reached Alton. A servant walked towards the Prince and whispered in his ear. Prince Laurence ordered the servant to ask Prince Arthur to come outside. It was show time. The sooner Arthur found out the truth, the better it would be for Merlin.

Merlin face the Prince, who seemed miles away. He squeezed Laurence shoulder in comfort, which seemed to break the spell. The Prince smiled, before leaning in to kiss Merlin on the lips. Merlin struggled to break away, yet the damage was done.

o0o

Prince Arthur walked out ready to face Prince Laurence. He saw Laurence leaning to kiss a figure on the lips. _Must be his consort_ thought Arthur. He moved forwards to speak to the spiteful Prince.

"Prince Laurence what a pleasure!," remarked Arthur snidely

Prince Laurence broke away from Merlin who looked absolutely raged. He froze at the sound of the very familiar voice.

"Prince Arthur!," smirked Prince Laurence

Merlin's back was still turned, and he seemed rooted to the spot. He was unable to move because as soon as he did, all hell would break loose.

"So is this the poor soul who's taken a shine to you!," chuckled Arthur

Prince Laurence gritted his teeth "yes! Though I am surprised you've not noticed him. Maybe I'll refresh your memory!," smirked Laurence

Merlin's heart beat incredibly fast and he suddenly felt his knees go weak. Prince Laurence grabbed his arm and jerked him around, to come face to face with his beloved.

Arthur froze, unable to move. His eye's widened and he stumbled back in pure disbelief. _Merlin _he thought feeling utterly betrayed. Merlin who he loved and who was supposed to be in Ealdor. The man he was going to apologise to, yet now it seemed futile.

Merlin stumbled forwards reaching for Arthur, who jerked further away as though he's just been burned. The warlock couldn't stop himself as he moved forward but Laurence kept a tight grip on his arm keeping him in place.

Merlin turned to face Laurence his anger turning to hatred "you set this up! You bastard!," yelled Merlin as he lunged for the Prince.

Arthur watched on feeling utterly betrayed and disgusted. He turned on his heel and walked off. Merlin stopped struggling and used his magic to free himself, from Laurence's tight grip. He ran after Arthur, pulling on his arm to make him top.

Arthur stopped and turned around "don't. Just don't!," snarled the Prince as he walked off.

Merlin's shoulder's slumped in defeat as tears ran down his face. He clutched his chest feeling it break inside. With a deep breath he stumbled out of the Kingdom and through the forest, ignoring the worried glances that people sent his way. He needed time to think and get his thoughts together. _Well what did I expect?_ he thought. _It was never meant to be._

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome **

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin didn't walk for long. He found a quiet secluded spot, and settled himself, down next to a tree. The tears cleared up, and he was left with a choice.

Either marry Prince Laurence, or show his true feelings to Prince Arthur. He shuddered at the second option, remembering Arthur's cold words towards him, and how his eyes were filled with hurt.

He had hurt Arthur? How? Wasn't it the other way round? It was Prince Arthur who was in love, but not with him!

The warlock felt the rush of cold wind as it whipped against his face. He suddenly felt cold, and with a quick look around, stood up. He made to move, but found himself rooted to the spot. A loud menacing cackle ripped through the woods, followed by a shriek and then complete silence.

Merlin tried moving again, to no avail. He tried using his magic, to his relief, it worked. He found himself taking a step forwards, only to be pulled back, and slammed against the tree.

A dark figure had him pinned against the tree. Merlin groaned at the harsh impact, he closed his eyes, to stop the dizziness. His heart beat slowed down, as his eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of red, blood lust filled eyes.

"EMRYS!" hissed the creäture, fangs drawn and dripping with saliva

The warlock struggled to pry away from the creäture's tight grip. His eyes glowed gold and the creäture went flying against another tree.

Merlin moved away from the tree, gasping and coughing as he struggled to cath his breath.

"Your other half, is here!" cackled the creäture looking to the right as Arthur was seen strolling through, with a panic look in his eyes.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur looking beyond distressed

Merlin stared wide-eyed, as the creäture set its predatory gaze on Arthur. The Prince locked eyes with Merlin, and then the creäture. He unsheathed his sword ready to attack the beats and protect his beloved.

"Arthur don't!," warned Merlin, running to his side

The creäture cackled louder "so pathetic!,"

Merlin reached Arthur, who pulled him behind him. He touched the warlock's cheek softly as he spoke "are you okay?," he whispered, his tone filled with concern

The warlock, nodded "I'm fine," his eyes never leaving the creature's.

The creäture circled Merlin and Arthur, its eyes even redder, than before. His gaze lingered on Merlin's neck and then changed to Arthur. The warlock blinked and found himself staring at Arthur who was now pinned against another tree.

"NO" screamed Merlin, eyes wide with panic

The creäture narrowed its eyes and growled "if you want him to live, I want something in return,"

Merlin watched as Arthur struggled in the creature's tight grip. He furiously shook his head mouthing 'no' to Merlin, who was lost from either offering himself in return, or letting Arthur die. He knew he would rather die than Arthur, and so did the desperate Prince.

Merlin swallowed the feeling of dread, and took a deep breath "what do you want?,"

The creäture smirked, though it didn't reach its eyes "I want you!," purred the creäture, his gaze lingering over Merlin's body and stopping at his face

Arthur thrashed in the creäture's tight grip, eyes filled with pure dread "No! Take me. Take me!," he begged the creäture

Merlin shook his thoughts away "it's okay Arthur. What's a servant's life, than that of a Prince's?," he said smiling at the crestfallen Prince

Arthur looked shocked, his eyes suddenly burning with rage "No! No! Don't say that Merlin. What is wrong with you? You know you are not just a servant!" he growled, eyes glistening with tears, as though they were saying goodbye.

Merlin frowned, slightly confused as he spoke "it's okay, Arthur!,"

Arthur snapped, losing control of his emotions "damn it! No it's not okay, Merlin. How is any of this okay? Don't you understand you clumsy bafoon. If you die, I die. God, your such an idiot!," whispered the Prince, his gaze falling to the floor.

Merlin walked towards the bound Prince. He looked at the creäture, who glared in his direction. '_Please' _mouthed Merlin, as the creäture shifted to the side. Before Merlin could touch or speak to Arthur, the creäture jerked his arm, whispering in his ear.

"You love him?,"

The warlock stared wide-eyed at the creäture, who only narrowed its eyes, waiting for an answer. Merlin nodded his head, feeling ashamed. He moved forward grasping Arthur's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. The Prince's cheeks were streaked with silent tears, and Arthur looked so broken, that Merlin's chest ached, just by looking.

"What is it Arthur? Please, tell me," whispered Merlin, his eyes locked with Arthur

The Prince closed his eyes, as tears fell, instantly. He took a deep breath, hands trembling as he reached for Merlin's cheek. He caressed his face, his thumb lingering on Merlin's lips. His forehead dipped forwards, and Merlin, took a large intake of breath. This couldn't be true. No! It wasn't what he thought it was.

"Please don't Merlin. If you die, I die. Don't give yourself up, in return for me," begged Arthur, his voice hoarse and filled with desperation

Arthur bought his other hand and wrapped it around Merlin's neck. The warlock froze, not bringing himself to hope for what could be an illusion.

"I. Love. You" accented Arthur, each word filled with meaning as he pulled Merlin towards him.

Arthur claimed Merlin's lips, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. Merlin stood frozen, unsure of returning the kiss. An involuntary tear rolled down his cheek, as he realised this may be his one and only chance to show Arthur his love. He closed his eyes and with a choked sob, the warlock took control of the kiss, devouring Arthur's warm scent as he whispered his long overdue confession.

"I. Love. You. Too," whispered Merlin, deepening the kiss, savouring the taste of Arthur, his love and his warmth. The warlock kept their foreheads joined, eyes locked as Merlin finally let go of his lover. He stepped back and looked at the creäture, nodding his head.

"NO!" shrieked Prince Arthur, eyes wide filled with dread and heart-break. He trembled uncontrollably, his legs going weak, as darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
